Punisher Meets Archie Vol 1 1
* Archie Andrews Supporting Characters: * Ronnie Lodge * * Hiram Lodge * Jughead Jones * Betty Cooper * Reggie Mantle * Moose Mason * Dilton Doiley * RPD ** Sargent Scott Pansky ** Officer Kip Burland Antagonists: * * Red Fever rival gang ** Binky ** Buzzy ** Ernie ** Willie ** Algie ** Andy Other Characters: * Leroy Lodge * * Pinky * * Lodge Enterprises * * * * * Pop Tate * Gladys Jones * Forsythe Pendleton Jones II * Scooter * Josie & the Pussycats ** Josie McCoy ** Valerie ** Melody Valentine * * Ethel Muggs * Mr. Svenson * Waldo Weatherbee * Bingo Wilkin * Fred Andrews * Bernice Beazley * James Dean * Katy Keene * * * * Sabrina Spellman * * * * * Elmer Flutesnoot * Geraldine Grundy * Coach Kleats * Mary Andrews * Mayor Jerimiah Glibb * Hot Dog * * Sonic the Hedgehog * Shield (Joe Higgins) * Races and Species: * * * * Hedgehogs * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** Riverdale ****** Lodge residence ****** Chok'lit Shopp ****** Riverdale High School ****** RPD Headquarters ***** **** Glendale **** Ivy Town, New England **** Happy Harbor, Rhode Island **** **** Gotham City, New Jersey **** ** ** Items: * * * * * Betty's Diary * Signal Watch * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Archie Meets the Punisher (Aug. 1994) was a one-shot comic book intercompany crossover published by Marvel Comics and Archie Comics. This was the title of the Archie version with the same interior contents as The Punisher Meets Archie, published by Marvel. It featured the unlikely meeting of Marvel's murderous vigilante, the Punisher, and Archie Comic' all-American teenager, Archie Andrews. The book was written by Batton Lash, with artwork by John Buscema (handling the Punisher and Micro Chip) and Stan Goldberg (handling the the rest). * The comic is full of references to various teen comics and superhero comics published by both companies. Archie's Josie and the Pussycats and Sabrina, the Teenage Witch make brief appearances, as do Marvel and Archie romance characters Millie the Model, Katy Keene, Hedy Wolfe, and Patsy Walker. Some characters, like That Wilkin Boy, are mentioned, but not seen. One girl's comment, "So I asked the Doctor if the Hosts of Hoggoth were really hoary," implies that she has met Marvel's Doctor Strange. * A reference to Marvel's next intercompany crossover is made at the end of this issue, when Micro Chip claims that their next stop is Gotham City. Shortly after this comic book was published, Marvel Comics and DC Comics collaborated to release Batman/Punisher: Lake of Fire and Punisher/Batman: Deadly Knights. | Trivia = * The concept of a crossover between the Punisher and Archie originated as a joke between Archie Comics' editor Victor Gorelick and Marvel Comics' then Editor-In-Chief Tom DeFalco, who were good friends. When Gorelick recounted the silly idea to his friend Batton Lash, Lash encouraged Gorelick to make it happen. After Lash came up with a pitch to make the crossover work, Gorelick sent it to DeFalco, who loved it, which led to the crossover becoming a reality. }} | Recommended = | Links = }}